


Лучше любой записи

by Kaellig



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Character of Color, First Time, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Мейс всегда была в отношениях тем, кто отдаёт больше, любит больше, делает больше — и больше прощает.
Relationships: Lornette "Mace" Mason/Lenny Nero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Лучше любой записи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than Playback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143800) by [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/pseuds/SoundandColor). 



Мама всегда говорила ей, что равных отношений не бывает. В отношениях кто-то один всегда отдаёт больше, любит больше, делает больше — и больше прощает.

С тех пор, как её муж оказался за решёткой, Мейс работала над собой, пытаясь измениться. Пытаясь выстроить защитный барьер; пытаясь научиться не принимать ничего близко к сердцу. Но потом в её жизни появился Ленни. Навязчивый, необязательный Ленни, скользкий уж с замашками конченого наркомана, который абсолютно её не стоил. Мейс знает себе цену, и ей нужно заботиться о сыне. Но это сильнее неё.

Мейс всегда была в отношениях тем, кто отдаёт больше, любит больше, делает больше — и больше прощает.

И однажды она смирилась с тем, что это невозможно изменить.

***

За все те годы, что она была Ленни верным другом, подставляла плечо, если ему нужно было выплакаться, и не выгоняла его дома, когда он притаскивался по какому-нибудь поводу среди ночи, у Мейс накопился к нему такой список претензий, что даже долгожданный поцелуй не смог решить разом их все, — и Мейс совершенно не стесняется это признать.

Она без труда выскальзывает из его объятий, растворяясь в окружающей их разгорячённой, возбуждённой толпе. Справедливости ради, Ленни пытается догнать её, но их обоих перехватывают люди комиссара и увозят вместе с ещё сотней человек.

К тому времени, когда они оказываются в участке, запись убийства расходится по всему департаменту полиции, а когда Мейс выпускают из допросной, за дверями участка уже толпится народ. Стрикланд хочет прилюдно вынести ей благодарность, воздать ей должное за привлечение убийц Джерико к ответственности, но Мейс не из тех, кому нравится такое внимание. Она отвечает, что очень признательна, но вынуждена отказаться, — и предлагает вместо себя кое-кого другого.

***

Исчезнуть оказывается совсем нетрудно. Мейс просто возвращается к привычной жизни. Просыпается в шесть, собирается, делает сыну завтрак, отвозит его в школу, едет на работу, вернувшись вечером домой, ложится спать, и так каждый день, одно и то же, до тошноты.

У неё нет времени на то, чтобы предаваться жалости к себе.

Единственное, что она позволяет себе, — это смотреть вечерние новости и читать по диагонали газеты по утрам. Его имя попадается ей на глаза почти ежедневно. Ленни даёт интервью в утренней программе; Ленни пишет книгу, которую собирается издать в следующем году; нет-нет, он не делал ничего геройского, лишь помог полиции заполучить запись убийства Джерико, но всё равно примет ключ от города в награду.

В этом настолько весь Ленни, что Мейс даже не может на него злиться. Она всегда знала, что он из себя представляет.

***

Следующие две недели они с Зандером переезжает с места на место, нигде не задерживаясь, и наконец останавливаются в полупустом мотеле на окраине Сан-Франциско. Зандер засыпает, едва коснувшись головой подушки; Мейс натягивает ночную рубашку и уже собирается лечь тоже, когда слышит стук. Она на мгновение замирает, глядя на дверь, затем быстро перемещается к комоду и с гулко бьющимся сердцем стискивает в руках пистолет. Считает до трёх, прежде чем осторожно выглянуть через окно. И застывает, разглядев незваного гостя. Он стучит снова, и это заставляет Мейс сдвинуться с места.

Убедившись, что пистолет стоит на предохранителе, Мейс прячет его под матрас. Ленни стучит в третий раз; она раздумывает над тем, чтобы игнорировать его и дальше, но всё же делает вдох, одёргивает ночную рубашку и с недовольным видом открывает дверь. Ублюдок Макс был прав: Ленни по-прежнему одевается как сутенёр. Только теперь, став звездой, он выглядит как дорогой сутенёр, с девочками высшего класса. Больше никаких подделок под настоящие бренды. Теперь у Ленни только всё самое лучшее. 

— Тебя было непросто найти, Мейси.

— Наверное, потому что я пыталась спрятаться, — отвечает она, выдержав паузу.

— От меня?

— Не льсти себе! — ворчит она, хотя Ленни отчасти прав. — Я ни на минуту не поверю, что все участники заговора оказались за решёткой. И я слишком очевидно связана с этой историей — спасибо тебе! — чтобы рисковать. Я должна защищать свою семью.

— И ты совершенно случайно забыла сказать мне, куда уезжаешь?

Она открывает рот и закрывает его снова, затем делает вдох.

— Я собиралась, но... Ты был занят. 

Это нелепое оправдание, но она не врёт. Она звонила, но у него вечно было занято. Она пыталась застать его дома, но и это ни разу не удавалось. И она просто бросила попытки.

Ленни приваливается к дверному косяку всем своим длинным жилистым телом, и Мейс бездумно отступает на шаг. 

— Я могу войти?

Мейс прочищает горло и снова отступает, давая ему дорогу. Он проходит внутрь с таким видом, будто они виделись последний раз вчера, а не пару месяцев назад. Так, словно он здесь на своём месте.

— Что тебе нужно, Ленни?

— Увидеть тебя, Мейси. Столько времени прошло.

Она никогда не могла злиться на него, если он называл её так, и этот приём работает по-прежнему. Мейс бесшумно закрывает за ним дверь и складывает руки на груди:

— Да. Много времени прошло.

— Я пропустил твой день рождения.

— Это было полтора месяца назад.

— Но ты сама виновата, что я не успел вручить подарок!

Мейс смеётся против собственной воли. До этого момента она даже не подозревала, как сильно по нему соскучилась.

— И что же это за подарок?

Ленни достаёт из левого кармана портативный проигрыватель и диск в прозрачной обложке. Оба совершенно новые, из последней линейки; Мейс не видела раньше, чтобы устройства СКВИД были такими компактными.

Мейс оглядывается себе за спину, прежде чем прошипеть сквозь зубы:

— Поверить не могу, что ты притащил это дерьмо сюда!

— Расслабься, — он поднимает раскрытую ладонь. Мейс по-прежнему стоит, сложив руки на груди. — Это совсем не то, что я раньше... с чем я раньше имел дело. Эксклюзив. — Ленни пытается вложить диск ей в ладонь; Мейс отказывается, и тогда он просто кладёт его на сгиб её локтя, прежде чем отступить назад. — Эта запись сделана специально для тебя.

Мейс берёт диск и неуверенно переворачивает, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то намёк на то, что содержится на нём.

— Это запрещено законом, Ленни.

— И мы оба знаем, что скоро это изменится.

Мейс делает вдох, и Ленни придвигается ближе, словно чувствуя, как ослабевает её защита. Он мягко касается её плеча:

— В прошлый раз всё было так дико, что я... — Он замолкает и начинает сначала: — Я считаю своим долгом показать тебе, что это может быть прекрасно. На этой записи нет ни жести, ни порно, если что.

— Ка-ак, неужели не порно? — Мейс собирается произнести это саркастичным тоном, но, к её собственному удивлению, выходит скорее дразняще. Ленни, похоже, это тоже удивляет, поскольку он немного отклонятся назад, перенося вес на другую ногу. Но не отступает.

— Ну, — говорит он с лёгкой неловкостью, — если... Я могу достать для тебя...

— Нет, — резко обрывает его Мейс, злясь на саму себя за то, что невольно его спровоцировала. — Мне не нужно никакого порно.

Ленни облизывает губы и улыбается:

— Уверена? А то у меня есть пара записей высшего уровня...

— Абсолютно! — Но это не так. Мейс вполне... самодостаточна, но никакой суррогат не заменит настоящий секс, а его у Мейс не было уже довольно давно. Она ловит взгляд Ленни, и понимает, что он читает всё по её лицу. Ленни всегда всех видит насквозь — знает, чего люди хотят, ещё прежде, чем они сам осознают свои желания. И если раньше он был слеп в том, что касалось Мейс, то теперь он видит и её тоже.

Ненадолго воцаряется молчание, затем Ленни улыбается и шагает ближе, ещё глубже вторгаясь в её личное пространство:

— Ну давай же, Мейс. Один раз.

— Ленни, завали, — резко отвечает она, слишком раздражённая и утомлённая. Уставшая от необходимости постоянно с кем-то бороться — и постоянно отказывать себе в желаемом.

Она снова бросает взгляд за спину, на мирно спящего Зандера. 

— Говори тише.

Ленни прослеживает её взгляд:

— Да, прости. Как он?

— В порядке.

Они снова замолкают, глядя друг на друга. Затем Ленни берёт её за руки и пускает в ход всё своё очарование.

— Просто пойдём со мной, — говорит он, круговым движением поглаживая её запястье. — Не нужно подключаться. Просто поговорим.

Он пытается успокоить её, усыпить её бдительность, чтобы она позволила себя увести. Если сила Мейс всегда была в её кулаках, то сила Ленни — во владении словами. В его способности заставить людей поверить в то, что ему нужно; в его таланте убеждения. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Мейс, сменив гнев на милость, и, отстранившись от Ленни, откидывает назад упавшие на лицо косички. — Но не рядом с ним, — добавляет она и указывает большим пальцем на спящего Зандера. Ленни кивает. Мейс знает, что у него есть готовое решение.

— Я снял номер в мотеле через дорогу. Так ты будешь достаточно близко к Зандеру, но он не будет знать, чем ты занята.

В этой фразе таится некий скрытый смысл, подобно копии, неровно наложенной поверх оригинала, но Мейс решать не обращать на это внимания.

Не сейчас, во всяком случае.

— Хорошо, пойдём.

Ленни галантно открывает для неё дверь. Мейс бросает на Зандера последний взгляд, прежде чем выйти на улицу. Она шагает размашисто и быстро, и Ленни держится у неё за спиной.

— Так как твои дела, Мейси? Надеюсь, всё в порядке? А у меня...

— Я знаю, как у тебя дела. — В её голосе прорывается горечь, но Ленни, как обычно, ничего не замечает. Или делает вид, что не замечает, — ей никогда не удавалось определить.

— Следишь за моими успехами?

— Сложно быть не в курсе, ты же теперь главный герой Лос-Анджелеса, твоя рожа во всех новостях.

Ленни смотрит на неё и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого закрывает и встряхивает головой.

— Мы на месте. — Он достаёт из кармана ключ и открывает дверь. — Дамы вперёд.

Мейс проходит внутрь и оглядывается по сторонам. Номер до боли напоминает квартиру Ленни в Лос-Анджелесе: фольга на окнах, незаправленная кровать, разбросанные по полу диски и стопка пустых коробок из-под пицц, ясно дающих понять, что Ленни провёл здесь больше одной ночи. Быть может, даже больше недели.

— И давно ты здесь? — Она оборачивается к Ленни, и тот отвечает привычной широкой ухмылкой.

— Не особо. Я был в окрестностях и типа заметил вас с Зандером, совершенно случайно... 

Он замолкает, и Мейс качает головой:

— Ты ненормальный, Ленни.

— Нет, — смеётся Ленни, — я нормальный. Я просто не знал, как с тобой заговорить. Ты сбежала! Я пытался звонить, но ты сменила номер. Я заезжал к тебе домой, но вы съехали. Что мне оставалось?

— Ладно, успокойся, — одёрнула его Мейс и закрыла за ними дверь. — Я не хотела, чтобы ты беспокоился. Мне просто нужно было уехать.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы перешли дорогу копам. И то, что один из них мёртв, а другой за решёткой, не значит, что у них не осталось в департаменте друзей. Не я загребла себе все лавры за разоблачение заговора, у меня нет защиты.

— Я бы тебя защитил!

Она недоверчиво фыркает:

— Уверена, всё было бы ровно наоборот. Не говоря уж о том, что ты сейчас слишком заметная птица.

Он качает головой, уставившись на неё своими большими голубыми глазами, и Мейс приходится отвести взгляд.

— Я бы всё бросил, Мейс. Я бы уехал с тобой.

— Да ну тебя, Ленни. Ты получил всё, о чём мечтал, ты теперь знаменит и богат. Ты бы никогда от этого не отказался.

Увлёкшись своей тирадой, она едва не пропускает болезненное, потеренное выражение, которое проскальзывает на миг в его взгляде, — прежде чем Ленни снова прячет его за дразнящей улыбкой:

— А ты не слишком высокого мнения обо мне, а?

Следующие слова Мейс подбирает с осторожностью:

— Дело не в этом, просто... — Она опускается на стоящую позади неё кровать и подпирает ладонями подбородок. — Я схожу с ума от такой жизни. Прости.

Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, слова извинений не застревают в горле, а звучат искренне — потому что ей действительно жаль. Она никогда не хотела причинить ему боль.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Ленни и снова протягивает ей СКВИД, сияя, как рождественская ёлка. Опустившись на колени рядом с Мейс, он надевает устройство ей на голову.

— Теперь ложись.

— Не буду.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не хочу? Какая вообще разница.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — понимающе кивает Ленни. — Ты уже знаешь: ощущение будет поначалу странным, но с ним не надо бороться. Просто расслабься и позволь себе погрузиться в проекцию.

Мейс хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Ленни уже нажимает на кнопку воспроизведения — и Мейс обнаруживает себя стоящей по щиколотку в воде. Перед ней расстилается озеро, за спиной ярко полыхает костёр. Вернее, перед _ним_. Мейс в теле мужчины — скорее даже подростка, с длинными бледными руками и ногами. Она чувствует своё настоящее тело, чувствует воздух, который судорожно втягивает в себя, но в то же самое время она — этот парень. Он нервничает в предвкушении чего-то, о чём Мейс пока не знает. В воду рядом с ним заходит миловидная блондинка, и сердце парня начинает биться быстрее.

Вот почему он так взволнован. Это ночь после выпускного, костёр в честь окончания колледжа, и Кейт Джеймс здесь — не просто здесь, а рядом с ним, на ней красный раздельный купальник, и парню кажется, будто он сейчас потеряет сознание. Это чувство передаётся и ей.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Кейт. Парню так страшно, что он дрожит. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он пожимает плечами, и она смеётся:

— Да, вечеринка какая-то тухлая.

— Что же ты не пошла домой? — спрашивает он, хотя это вовсе не то, чего он бы хотел. 

Кейн лишь качает головой в ответ.

— Почему?

Некоторое время они оба молчат, но парень чувствует всем телом, как Кейт придвигается ближе. Их руки соприкасаются, и её пальцы сплетаются с его собственными.

— Потому что хотела увидеть тебя.

Её голос тоже звучит взволнованно, а от её пальцев его словно пронизывает током. Кейт разворачивается к нему, полностью оказываясь в его личном пространстве. Собрав волю в кулак, она привстаёт на цыпочки и легко касается его губ своими, прежде чем...

Мейс срывает с головы устройство и судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Она лежит на кровати навзничь. Ленни здесь же, склонившись над её распростёртым телом, и Мейс хорошо знает его взгляд: сияющий, фанатичный, больной взгляд, выражающий желание. Прежде Ленни смотрел так только на Фейт — стоило той лишь появиться на горизонте. Теперь же он смотрит так на Мейс, и ей становится стыдно из-за того, что от этого взгляда её бросает в жар.

— Недурно, м-м? — негромко спрашивает Ленни, и его голос так похож сейчас на тот баритон, которым в воображении Мейс — в совсем другой обстановке — он бормотал всякие глупости, уткнувшись ей в шею. 

Она садится на кровати и поспешно отгоняет эту мысль.

Чужое воспоминание, которое она только что прожила, действительно было недурным — очень даже, — но Мейс не готова признать это вслух, поэтому просто игнорирует вопрос.

— Я же сказала, что не хочу смотреть порно!

— Это вовсе не порно, — отвечает он, не очень успешно стараясь удержать серьёзное выражение лица. — Это первая любовь.

— Твою мать, Ленни!

— Серьёзно! — говорит он и всё-таки смеётся. — Мы заплатили парнишке, потому что клиент хотел вернуться во времена своей золотой молодости. Пацан встретился с девочкой, которая ему очень нравилась. Всё по-настоящему. Он снял записывающее устройство до того, как началось самое интересное.

— А я-то думала, это эксклюзив. Специально для меня, — саркастично ввернула Мейс.

— Возможно, правильнее было бы сказать, что я приберёг эту запись специально для тебя.

— Хм-м.

— Правда! — Он подтянулся поближе к ней. — Послушай, ты целыми днями возишь всяких важных шишек на лимузине с пуленепробиваемыми...

— Усиленными, — поправляет она машинально.

— Усиленными стёклами. Большинство людей хотят всякой жести, но ты прожила всё это на своей шкуре. Что я мог достать для женщины, у которой и так есть всё?

— И что же ты пытался сказать этим подарком?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты расслабилась, Мейс. Я хотел подарить тебе возможность хотя бы на одну минуту ни о чём не думать, насладиться тем, как твой пульс ускоряется в присутствии другого человека.

И вот опять: потайное дно в его словах, неуловимая разница между тем, что он говорит и что имеет в виду. То, о чём она не хочет думать, но о чём он вынуждает её думать снова и снова.

Мейс смотрит на фольгу, затягивающую окна номера, и не может найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы удивиться происходящему. И в этот момент Ленни заговаривает о том, о чём они оба молчали всё это время:

— Тогда... в новогоднюю ночь...

— Что ещё? — спрашивает она с куда большим раздражением, чем было бы уместно. Ленни вновь игнорирует её тон:

— Ты поцеловала меня.

— Это ты меня поцеловал!

— Но ты ответила! — возражает он и прежде, чем Мейс успевает возразить, наклоняется и целует её снова. Точно так же, как в тот раз, только теперь никто из них не избит и не истекает кровью, и вокруг нет миллионной толпы. Они одни. На кровати. В дерьмовом мотеле, всего в сотне метров от её малолетнего сына, и Мейс должна бы оттолкнуть Ленни. Влепить ему пощёчину — лишь за то, что ему вообще пришло в голову подобное. Но она хотела этого так долго — ох, как долго; и Зандер слишком далеко, чтобы что-то услышать.

Мейс обвивает его за шею руками, издавая позорный стон, словно говорящий: «Я мечтала об этом с нашей первой встречи», — и слышит ответный стон Ленни. Оперевшись на локоть, он притягивает её к себе, а затем начинает мягко заваливать на спину. Мейс прикусывает его нижнюю губу и, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, переворачивает их обоих, оказываясь сверху.

Ленни, впрочем, не собирается сдаваться; они продолжаются бороться, и эта борьба постепенно становится всё более серьёзной. Мейс пускает в ход один из боевых приёмов, чтобы уложить его снова на лопатки. Обхватив Ленни коленями за талию, она дёргает ворот его рубашки — но он перехватывает её за руки, заставляя остановиться.

— Мейс. Позволь мне.

Она тяжело переводит дыхание. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, напряжённо ожидая, кто сдастся первым.

— Пожалуйста? — говорит Ленни.

Мейс закатывает глаза и опускается на постель.

— Спасибо.

Мейс недовольно ворчит в ответ и складывает руки на груди. Ленни сползает с кровати, исчезая из поля зрения, но Мейс слышит, как он тянет вниз бегунок молнии, как расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки, как спускает джинсы. Ей хочется это увидеть, но она не собирается идти у него на поводу.

Мейс ждёт, что он заберётся обратно на кровать, но вместо этого Ленни подхватывает её под бёдра и подтягивает ближе к краю.

Она приподнимается на локтях:

— Что ты делаешь?

Ленни смотрит на неё, и одного этого взгляда хватает, чтобы она больше ни о чём не спрашивала. Всё и так становится очевидно, когда Ленни, скользнув ладонями под ночную рубашку, одним движением стягивает с неё трусы. Он закидывает её правую ногу себе на плечо, касается языком внутренней стороны колена, и Мейс напрягается от осознания уязвимости своего положения. Она совершенно открыта перед ним, и это пугает её, но она не пытается отстраниться. Вместо этого Мейс поднимает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, уставившись в потолок. Она разглядывает след от подтёка на штукатурке, стараясь думать о его форме, а не о том, что делает Ленни у неё между ног, — и ей это удаётся, пока он вдруг не подаёт голос:

— Ты краснеешь. — Он говорит об этом, как о самой милой вещи на свете, и Мейс хочется одновременно растечься счастливой лужицей — и доказать ему, что в ней нет абсолютно ничего милого.

— Я не краснею, придурок, — отвечает она наконец, но в голосе недостаёт привычной резкости; она смотрит на Ленни и понимает, что он совершенно не впечатлён.

— Здесь, — ухмыляется он, — очень даже.

Мейс не может выбрать, расхохотаться ей или врезать ему. Всё это кажется таким странным: они всё ещё друзья, но находятся в шаге от того, чтобы стать чем-то большим, и Мейс не знает, как себя вести. Ленни, похоже, не чувствует никакой неловкости — как и всегда; он прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне её бедра — достаточно ощутимо, чтобы Мейс резко втянула воздух.

— Прекрати думать, — велит он, и Мейс в кои-то веки не пытается огрызнуться. Она просто делает то, что он говорит, — и отводит взгляд, когда Ленни опускает голову между её коленей.

В моменты слабости, предаваясь фантазиям, Мейс всегда представляла, что ей нужно будет его направлять, подсказывая быть жёстче. Что всю работу она будет делать сама. Но Ленни удаётся её удивить.

Ленни не лижет — он посасывает. Ведёт короткими ногтями по её животу и внешней поверхности бёдер, прикусывает нежную кожу. Он держит её ноги широко разведёнными, и Мейс закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть. Ей кажется, иначе она может просто сойти с ума.

Она всё же прикасается к нему — запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы, тянет его голову к себе, одновременно приподнимая бёдра навстречу. Ленни вытворяет языком что-то немыслимое, отчего Мейс захлёбывается воздухом. Она уже совсем близка к пику. Удовольствие скапливается где-то в основании позвоночника, накатывая всё нарастающими волнами. Она почти готова умолять Ленни о большем, тереться об него, заставляя дать ей то, чего она хочет, — но Ленни вводит в неё сначала один палец, затем второй, и Мейс чувствует пульсирующий жар внутри. Она пытается приблизить развязку, задыхаясь и выгибаясь навстречу движениям Ленни; она знает, что нужно просто расслабиться и позволить ощущениям накрыть её с головой, но она никогда не умела ждать того, что может взять сама.

Мейс вскидывает бёдра, вжимаясь в рот Ленни, не думая о том, что может сделать ему больно, — и может поклясться, что слышит его смех. Ленни хватается за её ноги, с силой опуская их на постель, и продолжает сосать, даже когда Мейс становится скорее болезненно, чем приятно. Но она не требует, чтобы он остановился. Ленни добавляет третий палец — и это становится последней каплей. Мейс кончает, захлёбываясь воздухом, сдавливает его голову коленями, не сразу вспомнив, что ему тоже нужно дышать, и наконец отпускает.

Её тело всё ещё пронизывает дрожь, когда Ленни забирается на постель между её раскинутых ног. Мейс и прежде доводилось видеть его обнажённым, но в те разы Ленни был избит и покрыт кровью. У неё не было возможности оценить тугие жгуты его мышц, сильные руки и голубые глаза, не чувствуя себя при этом извращенкой. Если бы только она могла заставить его лечь и дать ей изучить его тело... Но Ленни снова целует её — так, словно срывает запретный плод; и Мейс стонет, ощущая его губах свой собственный вкус. Она обхватывает коленями его бёдра и тянется рукой к его паху, но Ленни удерживает её, хотя Мейс видит, что он тоже этого хочет.

— Может, ты... — Он делает в воздухе круг указательным пальцем.

Она вспыхивает от злости. Он не хочет видеть её лицо, чтобы представлять на её месте кого-то другого...

— Перестань думать, — шепчет Ленни, и Мейс вспоминает, что он выбрал её. Что он отдал ей запись гибели Джерико, даже зная, что этим подписывает смертный приговор Фейт. Это помогает успокоиться.

Она переворачивается на живот, путается в рубашке, затем просто стягивает её через голову и уже собирается подняться на четвереньки, но Ленни, опустившись сверху, не позволяет. Это положение заставляет Мейс занервничать — и тем удивительнее оказывается то, что она чувствует возбуждение. Ленни отводит её руку назад, сгибает в колене её ногу и медленно входит. Слишком медленно, на взгляд Мейс; она достаточно мокрая, чтобы в этом не было необходимости. Быть может, он просто дразнит её таким образом — что ж, это работает. Это заставляет её стискивать простыню, это заставляет её терять всякий стыд, и с языка почти рвутся те слова, для которых ещё слишком рано.

Вполне вероятно, что Ленни добивается именно этого, но Мейс просто не готова. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.

Ленни распластывает её на постели, просовывает руку, чтобы охватить её грудь, другой массирует её клитор и выстанывает её имя ей в спину, между лопатками. Мейс чувствует кожей его ухмылку и улыбается тоже.

Она позволяет себя насладиться моментом, не задумываясь над тем, повторится ли он ещё.

***

Когда она просыпается, через не до конца закрытые окна пробиваются солнечные лучи. Ленни спит, обхватив её со спины и словно укрывая собственным телом. Они лежат на самом краю кровати, едва не падая с неё. Мейс аккуратно высвобождается из его объятий. Как она позволила этому случиться? Она просто слишком слаба, думает Мейс, поднимаясь с кровати и принимаясь натягивать свою одежду. Рядом с ним её воля всегда ослабевает. 

Мейс оборачивается, тщетно пытаясь отыскать взглядом своё нижнее бельё, и видит Ленни, уже сидящего на постели. Его волосы растрёпаны, лицо выглядит сонным. Мейс невольно улыбается.

— Ты куда? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— К Зандеру. Меня не было слишком долго.

Он кивает, и Мейс думает, что всё это очень плохая идея. Он изменчив и непостоянен, а она склонна к контролю и доминированию, и рациональная часть неё осознаёт, что у них ничего не выйдет. Лучше просто избавить себя от будущих переживаний.

Ленни кивает и говорит:

— Сегодня солнечно.

Мейс колеблется, ожидая, что он скажет что-то ещё, хоть что-нибудь, прежде чем откашляться и выйти за дверь.

Ленни окликает её, и она оборачивается.

— Я мог бы пойти с тобой.

Ему не стоит давать шанса, и Мейс не уверена, задал ли он вопрос или констатировал факт, но она отвечает всё равно:

— Хорошо.

***

Мейс всегда была в отношениях тем, кто отдаёт больше, любит больше, делает больше — и больше прощает.

Теперь она начинает понимать, что она такая не одна. И, может быть, это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
